Wood play towers upon which children climb are normally made of a variety of different boards which are joined at various angles to form a sturdy erect structure. The structure usually includes a plurality of vertical support beams, a number of stretchers extending between the support beams to maintain the latter in spaced-apart relation and several joists for supporting a roof and one or more decks or floors.
Normally, in order to properly join the various beams, their ends should be mitered at various angles depending upon the overall shape of the structure. However, the wood beams are usually not provided with the other components of the play tower. Rather, the manufacturer supplies only brackets and fasteners and a set of instructions for making the structure. The purchaser, following the instructions, purchases the wood beams from a local lumber yard and cuts them with the correct miter angles in order to assemble the play tower. Since most customers do not possess a miter box or table saw, the cutting of the lumber can be a tedious and time consuming task. Even then, there is no assurance that the lumber will be cut with the proper angles. Resultantly, the assembled structures do not always have good joinary.